


Chocolate branco, ao leite, ou mesclado?

by nickyeowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, Pepero Game, Pocky Game, aulas de inglês, bokuaka week free day, e foi assim que eu aprendi a usar os conditionals
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyeowl/pseuds/nickyeowl
Summary: [ bokuaka week · day 10 · 5 +1 things · free day · pocky game ]Bokuto prefere chocolate branco e Akaashi prefere chocolate ao leite, um pocky que mistura os dois sabores faz as coisas darem certo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Chocolate branco, ao leite, ou mesclado?

**Author's Note:**

> Olá estrelinhas~
> 
> Estou atrasadíssima, eu sei, desculpa aaaaaa mas acabei tendo uns problemas pessoais e as postagens precisaram ser postergadas. Segue aqui minha história do dia 10 para a Bokuaka Week! 
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem das doideiras que só existem na minha cabeça.
> 
> Boa leitura!~

**Chocolate branco, ao leite, ou mesclado?**

━ bokuaka week · day 10 · free day · pocky game

> _[Bokuto] “Que tipo de chocolate você prefere, ‘Agaashi’?”_
> 
> _[Akaashi] “Ao leite…? Eu acho.”_
> 
> _[Bokuto] “Sério? Ah! Eu prefiro chocolate branco.”_
> 
> _[Akaashi] “Mas isso nem é chocolate de verdade.”_
> 
> _[Bokuto] “Claro que é!”_

  
Akaashi encarou seu celular por um tempo, tentando entender o que aquela mensagens significavam. Por mais que a primeiro momento elas soassem apenas como um questionamento normal, parte de si sempre desconfiava quando Bokuto vinha com essas perguntas repentinas, ainda mais quando não houve resposta para sua costumeira provocação contra ele. Pensou por mais um tempo, lendo e relendo as mensagens e como não conseguiu pensar em nenhum segundo significado que elas poderiam ter, deixou isso pra lá. Apenas respondeu um “avise quando estiver chegando” e voltou a ler seu mangá.

Era uma tarde de sábado e Bokuto iria até sua casa para que estudassem juntos para a prova de inglês que teriam na segunda feira. O _ace_ havia passado a semana toda reclamando sobre o quão era difícil gravar algumas regras de gramática da língua, então, após um dos treinos, Akaashi se ofereceu para ajudá-lo durante o sábado. “Quem sabe assim você não pega aulas de reforço nas férias novamente, Bokuto!” Konoha dizia rindo, e o vice capitão prometeu que o ajudaria a evitar essas horas extras na escola. 

Uma meia hora se passou e mais uma mensagem de Bokuto piscou na tela do celular, indicando que estaria chegando em breve. O moreno se levantou e organizou os mangás que estavam espalhados pela cama na prateleira novamente, indo pegar o fichário com o conteúdo em sua mochila após organizá-los. 

Já havia separado que conteúdo estudariam aquele dia após Bokuto explicar em quais pontos sentia mais dificuldade. O capitão havia dito que não conseguia gravar a diferença entre os “condicionais” existentes e que sempre acabava os errando nas atividades por serem muito parecidos. Quando o professor explicava tudo parecia claro, porém quando ele precisava fazer sozinho… Virava um desastre.

Não demorou muito para o som da campainha tocar estridente e Akaashi desceu as escadas. Quando abriu a porta encontrou um Bokuto sorridente com sua mochila pendurada nos ombros e uma grande sacola em mãos. 

“Akaashi!” Exclamou animado como sempre era, deixando seus sapatos na entrada da casa do amigo e calçando o par de chinelos que foram colocados para ele. “Desculpe a demora, eu passei em um lugar antes.”

“Percebi…” Akaashi disse, ainda encarando a sacola com certa curiosidade, mas assim que foi perguntar sobre o conteúdo acabou lembrando de outro aviso que precisava dar: “Ah! Minha mãe teve que ir trabalhar hoje pra ajudar em um projeto urgente, então ela vai demorar um pouco para chegar em casa. Ela deixou o dinheiro para pedirmos alguma coisa quando tivermos fome.”

Bokuto murmurou em acordo, enquanto seguia Akaashi pelo caminho até seu quarto. Aquela não seria a primeira vez que ficavam sozinhos ou que estudavam juntos, então não havia nenhum estranhamento naquele cenário. Como os pais de Keiji trabalhavam em uma agência publicitária, haviam épocas em que suas folgas eram transferidas para outros dias da semana para compensar os sábados ou domingos trabalhados, então para ambos já era comum não contar com sua presença em alguns fins de semana do mês.

Assim que chegaram ao quarto, Akaashi se prontificou em pegar seu fichário e Bokuto jogou todo o conteúdo dentro da sacola em cima da cama. O barulho das caixas caindo chamou a atenção do moreno, que se surpreendeu ao ver aquela quantidade de comida - na sua maioria, doces - espalhadas pelo seu colchão.

“Bokuto-san-” 

“Eu tinha muitos doces acumulados em casa e como estamos sempre de dieta e eu não posso comer isso tudo sozinho…” Kotarou pegava algumas das caixas de chocolates e balas e as mostrava para Akaashi, empolgado. “Decidi trazer pra dividirmos e comermos juntos!” 

Keiji até pensou em reclamar, mas desistiu no exato instante que viu aquele imenso sorriso encantador do rapaz de cabelos platinados, que se tornava ainda mais lindo por deixar evidente seus caninos salientes. Se o moreno tivesse uma lista de fraquezas assim como a que havia feito para seu amigo, ela se chamaria Bokuto Kotarou, porque cada atitude daquele garoto compunha seu maior ponto fraco. 

Já fazia alguns meses desde que Akaashi percebeu seus sentimentos pelo capitão da Fukurodani. Não houve uma situação específica que o fez se dar conta do que sentia, mas sim a junção de todas as ocasiões que passavam juntos, e como só a ideia de imaginar seus dias sem aquela pessoa já os fazia soarem vazios. Mesmo que não estivessem juntos fisicamente como nos fins de semana, por exemplo, haviam as recorrentes mensagens que trocavam durante o dia que duravam até a hora de dormir e retornavam logo na manhã seguinte.

Seus dias e sua mente eram sempre preenchidas por ele, e quando percebeu que só de ver aquele grande sorriso preguiçoso de quem havia acabado de acordar todas as manhãs na escola, Akaashi soube que estava apaixonado. 

Ainda não pretendia falar sobre seus sentimentos. Apenas queria aproveitar essa gostosa sensação de estar apaixonado em segredo por mais algum tempo, sem complicar muito as coisas, até porque tê-lo ao seu lado como amigo era suficiente por hora. Não valia pena se apressar para externalizar o que sentia e tornar as coisas complicadas. 

“Ok, Bokuto-san… Só não deixe tudo espalhado na cama.” Akaashi começou a guardar as coisas na sacola novamente e a deixou na extremidade do colchão, enquanto Bokuto pegava seu caderno na mochila que pendia em suas costas. Enquanto estava guardando encontrou uma caixa de Pocky, e ficou curioso pelo sabor ser desconhecido para si. A caixa era vermelha e tinha um panda desenhado. “Foi por isso que você perguntou sobre o chocolate?” O moreno pegou a caixa e a mostrou para o amigo, que assim que a viu pareceu lembrar de algo.

“Foi! Eu não sabia qual chocolate você preferia, então…” Bokuto desviou o olhar, com um leve rubor em suas bochechas. “Esse tem _os dois juntos._ ”

Akaashi não entendeu o súbito constrangimento por parte do amigo, então apenas deu de ombros e deixou a caixa do doce sob a mesa em que viriam a estudar. Poderiam pegar alguns palitinhos para adocicar um pouco a boca em meio aos estudos. 

Bokuto foi o primeiro a se sentar em uma das cadeiras já previamente dispostas em frente a mesa, e Akaashi logo em seguida fez o mesmo, parando apenas para pegar seu livro de inglês e começarem seus estudos. Seus caderno e fichário estavam em cima da mesa, e Keiji procurou por um tempo entre as folhas até chegar ao conteúdo desejado. Assim que encontrado, os dois deram início a sua pequena sessão de estudos.

O moreno lhe explicava a matéria desde o início, passo a passo, e não via problemas em repetir mais uma vez os tópicos que soavam mais difíceis de se entender. Kotarou admirava muito a forma com que Akaashi era paciente e mantinha sua compostura, mesmo nos momentos em que eram pressionados em quadra. Sabia que devia muito a ele e a todo seu time que sempre lidavam com suas repentinas mudanças de humor, e mesmo que se sentisse inseguro entorno de outras pessoas por conta disso, era diferente quando estava ao lado do mais novo. Ele sabia que ali não seria julgado por ser ele mesmo. 

“Eu não entendo nada disso, ‘Agaashi’!” Bokuto jogou o corpo para trás na cadeira, levantando os braços em sinal de derrota. Já estavam estudando fazia cerca de cinquenta minutos, e por mais que explicasse da forma mais simples possível, o rapaz de cabelos prateados não conseguia entender. “Tudo é tão igual, como vou saber qual a hora certa de usar uma coisa ou outra?” 

“Bokuto-san, a prática leva a perfeição.” Akaashi suspirou, deixando sua lapiseira na mesa antes de se espreguiçar na cadeira. O mais velho continuava reclamando que a estrutura era muito semelhante e confusa, e que não queria mais estudar aquilo. “Além do mais… Você quer ser jogador profissional, não é? Como vai falar com seus fãs internacionais se não souber nada de inglês?”

Aquela simples frase pareceu mudar completamente o humor do _ace_ da Fukurodani, que quase em um pulo se debruçou nos livros novamente, buscando tentar entender o conteúdo mais uma vez. Akaashi não pôde deixar de esboçar um pequeno sorriso ao vê-lo animado novamente com os estudos, então se prontificou a passar alguns exercícios e ver como ele se sairia. 

Mais alguns minutos foram necessários para que ele resolvesse a todas perguntas propostas por Akaashi, e assim que acabou, os dois começaram a fazer a correção juntos. O moreno olhava a folha de caderno com atenção, explicando para Bokuto onde ele havia acertado e que pontos poderia usar para se lembrar quando usar um condicional ou outro, mas em algum momento, a mente de Kotarou acabou sendo fixada em outra coisa. Na expressão séria - e linda, por assim dizer - de seu “professor”. 

O rapaz de cabelos descoloridos também estava apaixonado, mas a percepção real dos seus sentimentos pelo moreno vieram apenas no dia em que ouviu falar sobre “A garota que gosta do Akaashi”. Havia uma menina que também estava no primeiro ano que às vezes vinha os ver treinarem, e parecia virar uma pimenta sempre que o levantador a cumprimentava. Outras vezes também já havia escutado Yukie e Shirofuku comentando sobre como ela era fofa e que Akaashi deveria lhe dar uma chance, o que deixava o rapaz de cabelos prateados repleto de ciúmes, mesmo que o moreno sempre negasse. 

A confissão por parte da pequena garota veio alguns dias depois, e Bokuto sentiu uma pontada de culpa por ela ao ficar feliz quando Akaashi lhe contou que havia recusado seus sentimentos. E quando Keiji sorriu para si dizendo que tinha uma pessoa em seu coração, ele não pôde deixar de se sentir esperançoso. E talvez, apenas _talvez_ , isso significasse que ele poderia ser essa pessoa. 

Após esse dia, eles se tornaram cada vez mais próximos. Bokuto não podia evitar lhe encher de mensagens sempre que via algo que lembrava o moreno, mesmo que fosse mais uma foto da mesma coruja que morava no campo atrás da escola. Eles conversavam por horas e horas e nunca parecia suficiente, assim como seus assuntos pareciam não ter fim, por mais banais que fossem. Kotarou amava a sensação de que essa era uma conexão que apenas existia entre eles dois. E mesmo em momentos de estudo como esse, onde os dois estavam concentrados em suas próprias tarefas, ele continuava a ter esse sentimento gostoso que aquecia seu peito só de ter Akaashi ao seu lado. 

“Certo… E nesse caso?” Akaashi apontava com sua lapiseira para o papel, “como você usaria o terceiro condicional aqui?” Bokuto cruzou os braços, pensativo, e a resposta veio alguns segundos depois.

“ _If I had won the championship… I… would be really happy today?_ ” Ele disse em um tom incerto, e Akaashi tentou segurar sua expressão frustrada, mas foi impossível.

“Você está misturando _novamente_ , o certo seria _‘I would have been really happy today’,_ Bokuto-san.” Kotarou bagunçou os cabelos, dando um suspiro cansado. Sempre acabava misturando os condicionais ao invés de usá-los sozinhos e era isso que lhe rendia notas baixas nas provas. “Ok, vamos dar uma pausa? Mais tarde voltamos para isso aqui.” Akaashi estendeu o braço e pegou a caixa de Pocky, a abrindo e pegando seu palitinho, a oferecendo para Bokuto em seguida, que também se serviu.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados não pôde deixar de reparar no bico que os lábios de sua companhia formavam quando mantinham o palito de chocolate na boca, e como aquilo estava o deixando com _mais_ vontade de beijá-lo. Akaashi havia pego seu celular e estava respondendo algumas mensagens com ambas as mãos, então o Pocky estava preso entre seus dentes e ele usava toda a habilidade que tinha em seus lábios para sem segurá-lo e sem deixá-lo cair.

E aquela pequena cena lhe deu uma ideia que fez suas bochechas esquentarem na hora.

Assim que Akaashi terminou de comer, Bokuto pegou mais um palitinho de dentro da caixa e o chamou, um tanto incerto. Tentar não faria mal, não é?”

“Agaashi…” O mais velho tinha sua voz baixa, um tanto tímida. Akaashi apenas respondeu um “Hm?” sem realmente tirar os olhos da tela de seu celular, e Kotarou até agradeceu por isso, já que não sabia se teria coragem de fazer esse pedido com ele o encarando diretamente. “Eu ouvi as meninas conversando outro dia sobre isso e… E eu assisti um anime e… É…” Dessa vez o moreno o encarou, curioso, ao perceber que ele se perdia com palavras. “Você já brincou de pocky game?”

“Não. Como se brinca disso?” Bokuto não esperava que ele não soubesse e se enrolou mais ainda para explicar. 

“São dois participantes e um palitinho de Pocky. Eu mordo um lado e você morde o outro, e a regra é que…” Suas bochechas esquentaram ao se imaginar dizendo a próxima parte.” Ganha quem conseguir morder até o menor pedaço sem… Sem se beijar…” 

Foi a vez de Akaashi corar com a explicação, e mais ainda ao projetar as cenas seguintes em sua mente. Ele encarou o palito que estava na mão de Bokuto, e reparou no tamanho relativamente pequeno do doce, e que aquela seria a distância que estariam um do rosto do outro quando mordessem suas extremidades, e que aos poucos eles estariam mais e mais perto… 

A demora pela resposta quase fez o rapaz de cabelos platinados se arrepender de ter proposto a brincadeira, ele já abria a boca para dizer que podiam deixar isso pra lá, quando o moreno foi mais rápido: 

“T-Tudo bem, vamos fazer isso.” E Bokuto o encarou surpreso. 

Os dois sentaram na cama e levaram a caixa de Pocky com eles. Ela foi deixava sob o colchão, Bokuto pegou um dos palitinhos e o colocou nos lábios, esperando que Akaashi mordesse o lado o oposto. E na hora que o fez, o coração do moreno batia tão forte que ele se arrependeu de ter concordado com aquela brincadeira. Como ele iria resistir a _não beijá-lo_ sendo que estariam mais próximos que isso em questão de segundos? 

O mais velho partilhava do mesmo sentimento. Um palito de Pocky não tinha mais que vinte centímetros de comprimento, e só de ver os olhos azuis acinzentados tão próximos do seus, era como se tivesse sido preso dentro daquele pequeno céu noturno diante de seu olhar. Ele sequer pensava em vencer aquela brincadeira e sabia que, ao propô-la, apenas queria uma chance para beijá-lo, mas… Colocar esse plano em prática era muito mais difícil do que ele pensou que seria.

Assim que Akaashi deu a primeira mordida, Bokuto deu um pequeno pulo e o palito se quebrou ao meio entre seus lábios. Os terminaram de comer o doce que restou e continuaram a encarar um ao outro, incertos se deveriam pegar mais um palitinho ou deixar essa brincadeira constrangedora para lá. A resposta para suas dúvidas veio rápido: Keiji pegou mais um palitinho de dentro do pacote e colocou em sua boca, esperando que seu amigo mordesse ao outro lado.

Tentaram novamente. Bokuto deu a primeira mordida, depois foi a vez de Akaashi. Ele deu mais uma e o moreno o seguiu. Quando o rapaz de cabelos platinados foi dar a terceira mordida e viu que Akaashi estava de olhos fechados com as bochechas coradas, como se realmente esperasse por um beijo, a agitação das borboletas em seu estômago foi tanta que ele quebrou o palito mais uma vez.

“Bokuto-san, não era você que queria tentar isso? Quebra toda hora por sua causa!” Akaashi não quis soar bravo, mas estava _tão nervoso_ com a ideia de quase estar beijando o garoto que gostava e as coisas continuarem dando errado não o ajudava em manter sua concentração em _não_ fazer isso.

“Calma, eu estou nervoso!” Ele reclamou enquanto pegava mais um pocky, um tanto trêmulo, colocando em seus lábios. “Ahghorha vhai dhar chertho.” Ele sussurrou, mantendo o doce entre os lábios e se inclinou na direção de Akaashi, que mordeu a outra extremidade coberta por chocolate.

Eles mantinham seus olhares fixos um no outro, e a cada mordida que davam mais seus corações pareciam que iam saltar de seus peitos. Normalmente essa brincadeira era feita mais rápida, mas ambos estavam tão concentrados em tentar não fazer aquilo que tanto queriam que se acelerassem o passo, capaz de quebrarem o palito novamente só para se beijarem de uma vez.

Não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, mas quase.

Era a vez de Bokuto morder e agora apenas restava cerca de um centímetro do doce separando seus lábios. Os grandes olhos amarelos de Bokuto agora estavam fixos em seus lábios e seu olhar também seguia o mesmo trajeto, mas do lado oposto. E nossa, como era difícil se segurar vendo-o _tão_ próximo de si. O que impedia de beijá-lo era apenas um fio de auto controle, e em uma tentativa de mantê-lo por mais algum tempo, Akaashi mordeu novamente o doce e comeu o último pedaço, afastando seus lábios antes mesmo que se encostassem. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto exclamou, e o amigo apenas cruzou os braços virando o rosto. Seu rosto parecia um pimentão de tão vermelho. “Desse jeito nós não vamos…” Ele começou a falar, mas quando percebeu o sentido do que diria, foi sua vez de ficar constrangido.

Vendo que sua companhia ficou em silêncio, Akaashi o encarou de solsaio, vendo sua busca por Pockys dentro da caixa, olhando seu interior e pegando o último palitinho. Bokuto apontou para Akaashi o lado coberto de chocolate e o moreno levou seus lábios até ela, mesmo que um tanto relutante, aguardando o amigo fazer o mesmo. 

Mas Bokuto não o fez. 

Suas mãos estavam levemente trêmulas segurando o doce, e seu olhar passeava pelos traços do rosto de Akaashi quase que em transe. Os lábios fechados em forma de bico, mantendo o palito em sua boca; os olhos cor de oceano que estavam fixos nos seus; as bochechas avermelhadas e a sensação de que partilhavam da mesma vontade não conseguia sair de sua cabeça. 

Então, com um suspiro, ele desistiu.

“Chega.” Bokuto disse tirando o doce da boca de Akaashi, que quando abriu a boca para perguntar qual era o problema, teve seus lábios cobertos com os dele. 

Uma das mãos do rapaz de cabelos platinados estava apoiada na nuca do moreno, o aproximando de si, enquanto a outra segurava seu rosto. O primeiro contato fez as borboletas de seus estômagos dançarem em euforia, e Akaashi não teve escolha se não se entregar àqueles sentimentos. Suas mãos foram trêmulas até a nuca de sua companhia, e ele suspirou e quase deixou um leve gemido escapar quando sentiu a língua curiosa e temerosa adentrar seus lábios em busca da sua própria. 

O beijo trocado era lento, intenso, e um tanto desajeitado. Os dedos do moreno passeavam entre a nuca e os fios de cabelo descoloridos e arrepiados, e Bokuto só o queria cada vez mais perto. Separando o beijo por um breve instante, ele se apoiou em seus joelhos e engatinhou na direção de Akaashi, que o puxou para outro beijo enquanto seu próprio corpo deitava na cama, deixando Bokuto acima de si. O mais velho se apoiou em seus cotovelos e sempre que as mãos de Akaashi levemente puxavam seus cabelos, ele se sentia arrepiar.

O beijo foi perdendo sua intensidade aos poucos, vagarosamente sendo substituído por demorados selinhos carinhosos. Quando finalmente se separaram, a dupla manteve suas testas unidas e seus olhos fechados, apenas sentindo o ar descompassado que atingia seus rostos aos poucos ir voltando ao ritmo normal. 

Bokuto foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos e Akaashi o fez logo em seguida. Ao encontrar o par de íris douradas lhe encarando ele se sentiu arrepiar novamente, ainda com a lembrança da textura daqueles lábios sob os seus. 

“Bokuto… -san” Akaashi disse quase que em um sussurro. Os olhos de sua companhia pareceram sair daquele pequeno transe, se tornando repentinamente inseguros. Bokuto rapidamente saiu de cima de Akaashi, quase que em um pulo, e se esgueirou para a outra ponta da cama.

“M-me desculpa, ‘Agaashi’! Eu… Não devia ter feito isso… Ah, desculpa!!” Ele escondia o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo que poderia entrar em um buraco e nunca mais sair de tanto constrangimento por ter perdido o autocontrole desse jeito. “Você está bravo comigo agora, não é? Eu não vou fazer de novo, eu juro!”

Akaashi se sentou na cama e revirou os olhos, suspirando para manter a calma. Não sabia de onde todo aquele arrependimento veio, dado que para si no exato momento em que aquela brincadeira foi proposta, eles acabariam se beijando de uma forma ou outra. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado e era difícil de pensar em boas palavras para acalmá-lo naquele momento sendo que estava tão alterado quanto.

“Bokuto-san, olhe pra mim pra conversamos direito.” O rapaz de cabelos platinados continuava com seu rosto escondido, balançando a cabeça em negativo. “Eu não estou bravo, então… Não precisa ficar assim.”

Ele pareceu se acalmar com as palavras, mas ainda mantinha seu rosto coberto. Akaashi repentinamente teve uma ideia, e passou a procurar pelos lençóis bagunçados algo que poderia ajudá-lo a convencer Bokuto a olhar para ele novamente. Pouco tempo depois ele encontrou, e pegou a caixa de Pocky em suas mãos procurando pelo último palito que, por sorte, havia sido colocado de volta lá dentro antes de começarem a… Bem. O moreno corou com a lembrança e também por antecipação pelo que faria. 

Colocou o doce em seus lábios e engatinhou na cama até ficar com seu rosto próximo ao do amigo. Se apoiou em seus joelhos e com as mãos, segurou as dele e tentou as afastar de seu rosto, mas sem sucesso.

“Bhokhuto-san, phor fhavhor.” Dessa vez, Bokuto cedeu e deixou que Akaashi visse seu rosto, vermelho como um pimentão. Seus olhos estavam fechados e o moreno reuniu toda a coragem dentro de si para dar seu próximo movimento.

Ele aproximou mais seu rosto do dele com o Pocky em sua boca, até que a outra extremidade do doce encostasse em seus lábios. Bokuto abriu os olhos ao sentir o toque em sua pele, e seu coração acelerou novamente ao vê-lo tão próximo. Akaashi deu a primeira mordida no doce e ele o seguiu, inseguro no início. A próxima mordida foi dada, e a partir desta o consentimento para o que viria a seguir pareceu ser mútuo. 

As mordidas nas extremidades do doce foram cada vez mais rápidas, e em questão de segundos, seus lábios se encostaram novamente. Os olhos de ambos estavam abertos e se encaravam curiosidade e ansiedade para repetir o ato de poucos minutos atrás. Bokuto pareceu sorrir com o olhar e Akaashi fez o mesmo, antes de fecharem os olhos, os dedos que seguravam as mãos de Bokuto se entrelaçaram com os dele e eles se entregaram ao beijo novamente. 

Não souberam quanto tempo ao certo ficaram trocando beijos, selinhos e carinhos. Em um momento, Akaashi estava sentado sobre o colo do amigo o beijando, em outro; os dois estavam deitados lado a lado, invertendo e inventando novas posições para se beijarem, mas sempre entre sorrisos e abraços. O sentimento novo que estavam descobrindo a cada novo toque era repleto de carinho, e nossa, como era bom poder partilhá-lo com a pessoa que mais amava sem medos ou restrições.

Talvez não estivessem estudado tanto inglês quanto gostariam, mas sem dúvida, haviam aprendido muito mais sobre como se sentiam em relação ao outro. 

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando Bokuto ambos decidiram que era hora de ir embora, se não passariam a noite toda naquela pequena troca de carinhos e Akaashi queria ao menos se recompor antes de sua mãe chegar. O rapaz de cabelos prateados guardava seus cadernos na mochila novamente, e Akaashi se prontificou em arrumar sua cama novamente, já que todos os lençóis estavam embolados depois de tanta bagunça por parte deles. 

“Hm… ‘Agaashi’, acho que eu finalmente entendi o que você quis dizer.” Akaashi olhou em sua direção, esperando que ele continuasse sua fala. “Acho que o certo seria tipo… _If I hadn’t brought candies today…”_ Ele desviou seu olhar, coçando a bochecha que estava avermelhada com o que falaria a seguir: _“We wouldn’t have kissed until late.”_

Foi a vez de Akaashi corar e querer enfiar sua cara entre os lençóis novamente, e Bokuto riu, como se finalmente tivesse entendido a coisa mais simples do mundo.

“Acho que na _prática_ é bem mais fácil mesmo, Akaashi!” Ele dizia, sorridente, e Akaashi não pode deixar de rir também. 

Mas dentre as risadas, Akaashi se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe:

“Bokuto-san, mas por que você me perguntou de chocolate hoje cedo se trouxe um mesclado de toda forma?” 

“Bem, é que… Se você gosta de chocolate ao leite, e eu de branco… Nós dois _juntos…_ ” Bokuto deu ênfase no “juntos”. “Seríamos um chocolate mesclado… Como esse Pocky.”

Akaashi ficou sem palavras. 

Bokuto era um idiota. 

“E agora, o que você prefere?” Akaashi perguntou se sentando na cama finalmente arrumada, e Bokuto sentou ao seu lado, o olhando de soslaio. 

“Mesclado, sem dúvidas”, Akaashi sorriu.

“Eu também”, e ele sorriu de volta.

Ele poderia ser um idiota, mas não era um qualquer: Era seu idiota, e agora, sem dúvidas, teriam todos os dias do mundo para continuar praticando mais e mais esses beijos e partilhar suas idiotices, fossem elas envolvendo chocolates mesclados e analogias esquisitas ou não. 

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, o que acharam?!
> 
> Essa história saiu de um surto momentâneo, então me perdoem se todas as analogias com mistura não fizeram sentido, minha cabeça é estranha mesmo, mas eu queria muito escrever com Pocky Game, então aí está!
> 
> Em breve estarei postando os dias que furei da Bokuaka Week também hehe. E lembrando: Essa história também será postada no Spirit Fanfics! 
> 
> Caso queiram falar comigo, estou no twitter: @.nickyeowl
> 
> Até a próxima ~


End file.
